Akatsuki Kain one shots
by AidoRockz
Summary: Here is a munch of one shot that are about Akatsuki Kain. Each chapter is a different one shot. Sorry if they have no Generals, I couldn't think of them. This is complete......... For now.
1. Boyfriend By Secret

**Boy-Friend By Secret**

* * *

**This is really a one shot I made on Quizilla that someone wanted me to do for her. Here is the info for this story (There will be 34-45 other one shots)**

**

* * *

**

**Your name is Meg. Zero is your best friend. You are a human in the Day Class but the Headmaster put you in the Moon Dorms for an experiment. You are not a perfect even though you know about the vampires. You have a crush on Akatsuki Kain. **

**

* * *

You stand by the Moon Dorms and watch the Night Class walk to class. You weren't a fan or anything, you were just waiting to get into the Moon Dorms. You weren't trying to sneak in, you just happened to live in the Moon Dorms. You are standing in front of the group and the girls in front of you start to get a little too violent. One of the girls pushes you to hard and you start to fall forward when someone caught you. You look up and see the bored face of Akatsuki Kain. "Are you OK, Meg?" He asked as he helped straightened you. "Yes, thank you, Kain." You say and brush yourself off. Kain shrugged a replies but before he could say anything back, you felt a hand on your shoulder and start to pull you away from Kain.**

**You look behind you and see a glaring, angry Zero. "Get to class, Akatsuki Kain." He said in a anger he didn't bother hid from the Day Class girl. In fact the anger in his voice, even if it wasn't directed to them, scared a few girls into running away. "Calm down Kiryu. I wasn't going to do anything to her." He said after a sigh then walked on to class. Zero then dragged you back to his corner (were he stands and glares at the girl) to talk to you. "What do you think you were doing, Meg, getting close to those "people" even when you know what they are?" He said "People" just in case one of the girls was eves' dropping. You roll your eyes then hit your hands on your sides. "For Pete sacks, Zero, stop it already. Kain just stopped me from falling and besides, it was that girl that pushed me." You say and point to the girl that pushed you. Zero looks at you in a sort of glare but you know he's just worried for you. "I still want you to stay away from these mon... people." You sigh, a bit annoyed. "Well that's going to be a little hard since I LIVE with them, remember?" You ask and think you see pain in his eyes, but it's gone a second later. "I'm going to talk to the Headmaster about that until he moves you into the Sun Dorms." He said then walked away.**

**Finally, when all the girls are cleared up you walked through the Moon Dorm gates and walk into the Moon Dorms. You walk up to you room and do your homework. You then think of what Zero had said. He hated the fact that you live with blood sucking monsters. You were human but the Headmaster put you in the Moon Dorm to test the trust of vampire students. Zero hated the Headmaster for putting you in the Moon Dorm since he had no trust what so ever in ANY of the vampires. You knew Zero liked you, maybe not the way he liked Yuki, but he did like you.**

**Suddenly, a knock on the door jerks you from your thought and also scares you a little. You look at the clock on the wall and see that the Night Class would be back. "Come in." You call and watch the door open. Akatsuki Kain walked into your room and sat on your bed. "How are you doing tonight, Meg?" He asked and you slightly smile. "I'm doing fine, just finishing but some homework." You answer then quickly finish off the last question. "thank-you for helping me today. I'm sorry for the way Zero acted." You add with a small frown. Kain sighed and rubbed a temple. "It's OK. All of us are pretty used to the fact that he doesn't like us. It would be ALOT worse if he knew that we were together." He said and you nod in agreement. Zero hated the vampires and if he found out you were dating one you are afraid that he would hate you and you didn't want that to happen. **

**You then go sit next to your vampire boyfriend and he put a arm around you to comfort you. "It must be hard to keep a secret like this from someone you care about." Kain said in his deep voice. You nod, slightly sad at the thought. Kain then turned your face towards him and kissed you, being careful not to bite ether your lip or tongue. You start kissing back a second alter. As you kiss you think that you didn't know how many vampires knew about you and Kain but you knew that you could never let Zero know about your secret boyfriend. You had no idea what he might do to Kain if he found out. **


	2. Dreams

**Dreams**

**

* * *

**

**You name is Akane. You are a vampire in the Night Class and you have a crush on Akatsuki Kain.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

You were very bored as the vampire hunter teacher spoke on. You didn't care if he caught you and through you out of class. You didn't really want to be there, learning about vampire history. Even though you were born a noble (level-B) vampire, you hated being a vampire. It was your dream to become a human. Although, you knew that was impossible, so you could only dream and hope for it. 

**"Akane! If you're not going to pay attention, you might as well leave!" Toga then said, pulling all of the vampires' attention to you. You blush slightly, shy from all of the attention as you then get up and leave the class. Before you leave, you catch Kaname giving you a look that says he was disappointed in you. You didn't really care. Even though you showed the purblood respect, you really didn't like him that then walk out of the class room. **

**You then take a walk outside, hoping that you didn't run into Zero. You didn't have to worry about Yuki since the two of you were friends and she knew about your power to control your blood lust longer then any other vampire. You were happy about that power since you hated to drink blood. It tasted awful, like medicine to a young child. Blood tablets weren't much better, but you still took them since, if you didn't, you would become weak. You could at least hold your blood lust back for a month or so, but then that was about it. **

**As you continued to walk, your pale skin seemed to glow in the light of them moon, making you look truly beautiful. You start to daydream about what it what it would be like to be human again. You wondered why you couldn't become human. If there was a way for a human to become human, why can't a vampire become a human? Those were the thought that crossed your mind as you then heard a twig snap. **

**You shapely turn your head and then blush when you saw that it was only Akatsuki Kain. You had a crush on the red headed vampire, but you never told him that. It was one of your dreams to share your secret about becoming human with him and Ruka, one of your friends. Although you were a little scared of what there reactions would be and that they might not share the same feelings as you. One more dream of yours was to be more then just a friend to Kain, but you knew he was in love with Ruka, so that was another dream that was only going to stay a dream. **

**"Akane-Chan, are you feeling OK?" Kain asked and walked over to you. You smiled at him, happy that he was the kind to care for others' feelings. "Yes, I'm OK, Kain. I just got a little tired from listening to that vampire hunter. Did Aido skip classes again?" You then asked, wondering why Kain was really outside. "That's good to hear, and no. Hanabusa is still in class. I came to se if you were alright." Kain said, surprising you a little. Kain never left class unless it was to follow, or look, for his cousin that would skipped class. **

**Kain then surprised you even more by stepping closer to you and taking your chin in his hand. "Akane-Chan." He said in a soft whisper. Before you could ask what he wanted, he leaned down and kissed you, making your blue eyes widen in shock. Before you could do anything back, Kain pulled away from you and you saw that his face was slightly pink. "Kain? But I thought you liked Ruka." You said and Kain smirked. "She had her chance with me. Now it's your turn." He said and you couldn't help but smile at him. **

**It was then your turn to surprise him as you then started a whole new kiss. You soon felt Kain relaxed and kiss back. You smiled against his mouth. 'I guess some dreams can come true.' you thought and continued you kiss.**


	3. Maybe Some Day

**Maybe Some Day**

**

* * *

**

**Your name is Amena. You are a human in the Day Class but you live in the Moon Dorms. You are a prefect and you have a crush on Akatsuki Kain.  
**

* * *

* * *

**You sit in class, barely listening to the teacher. You were so tired that you were almost falling asleep like Yuki and Zero. Like them, you were a prefect, but unlike them, you lived in the Moon Dorms with the vampires. It was one of the Headmaster's Idea's to test the level of trusting vampires. He thought that if a human can live with them, without getting hurt, it will prove that not all vampires were harmful and evil. **

**The last bell finally went and you were tempted to just stay in your set since you were a little too tired to stand up. Although you had to since you had to do your prefect job. "Yuki, Zero, wake up. The Night Class will be coming out soon." You say, trying to wake the other two prefects. Yuki wakes up with another yawn, but Zero was being stubborn and stayed asleep. You smile, knowing what will get him to wake up. "Fine then Zero. Without you at the gates, nothing will stop Kaname from talking to Yuki." You say. Yuki blushed a little at your statement as Zero bolted awake. "Let's go." He said and you couldn't help but laugh a little. **

**Once you get to the gate it looks like over one hundred girls was already there. You sigh a little, hating that you have to do this every day, then you went to push a group of girls away from the gates. "Stay back, the Night Class is going to come through." heard Yuki say and you look at her to see that she was having a hard time controlling the girls she was keeping back. You then looked over at Zero to see he was having more luck. All he did was glare, but it was working. **

**It seemed that you looked away from the girls you were keeping back for too long since, when you started to turn back around, one of then gave you a hard shove, making you fall backwards. You let out a small cry and waited for your body to impact with the ground but that never happened. Instead of hitting the ground, two strong arms caught you and all of the girls around you gasped. You then turned your head and your hazel eyes met the amber ones of Akatsuki Kain.**

**"You should be more careful, Amena. Don't let these girls do that to you." Kain said in his deep voice as he helped you stand straight again. You blush lightly as he helps you. He was about your best friend in the Moon Dorms and you also have a secret crush on him. You then hid your slight embarrassment with a smile. "Thank you, Kain. I'm trying to control them, but trying to control them is like trying to control Aido." You said with a small laugh. Kain gave you a smirk as if you tell you he knew what you meant as the both of you took a glance at the flirting boy himself. He was making girls jealous by flirting with Yuki.**

**"Well, I have to get to class before Kaname gets mad at me. I'll see you later." Kain then said, leaving after ruffling your wavy brown hair. You watch Kain leaving with a small blush on your face. You then turn your attention back to the glaring girls and glare back at them. "GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW!!!!" You yell at them before they can ask you why Kain was talking to you. The girls got scared and they ran off, a few off them screaming. "Why can I never to that?" Yuki asked, kind of whining. "Because, you're a little too nice." You answer and she pouted slightly.**

**The three of you, Zero Yuki and you, then start to patrol the school grounds, looking for girls out after curfew and Night Class students skipping class. You knew for sure that Aido would be somewhere outside. He always was, and where there was Aido there was Kain. You felt sorry for Kain when Aido got him in trouble. He did try to keep Aido out of trouble, it just Aido never listened and Kain also seemed to get distracted easily.**

**You then sigh sadly and broadly. You were bored since nothing seemed to be going on tonight. You were sad since you really liked Kain but you knew he didn't feel the same way back. You knew that he was in love with Ruka, the vampire girl that was in love with Kaname. Although that didn't stop him from loving her. You sigh once again before you just head back to the Moon Dorms since nothing seemed to be happening. Maybe Yuki and Zero would have more luck. As you walk back you think that some day you might tell Kain your true feelings for him and you hoped that he would feel the same.**


	4. Marry Christmas

**Marry Christmas**

**

* * *

**

**Your name is Ryo. You are a Vampire in the Night Class. You Have a crush on Akatsuki Kain. This one shot is a little different. It takes place at your (Ryo's) house.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

You ran around your house, trying to get everything ready before everyone got there. It was Christmas break, Christmas EVA and your parents were out of town, so you were doing the normal teenaged thing and having a party. You ran back and forth, doing things like picking out music and setting out party game. Servants helped you with things like food and decorating. Finally everything was ready and the bell went to announce your first guest.**

**You walk to your door as your butler opens your front door to show Takuma Ichijo and Kaname Kuran. "Hello, Ryo (Rio) Thank-you for having us at your party. I would never have the courage to throw a party if my grandfather would be away." Ichijo said then shuddered at the thought of it. "Yes, thank-you for having us over." Kaname said as he and Ichijo let the butler take there jackets then you lead them into the main room you were having your party at. Soon, other people started at arrive. Shiki with Rima, Ruka who came alone, other random Night Class vampires. Finally, the one you were waiting for came. Your best friend and crush, Akatsuki Kain and you best friend, Hanabusa Aido.**

**"Hello, Ryo. Thanks for having us." Kain said with a smile while his cousin grinned. "This is going to be fun. I always wanted to go to a party where the parents are out of town." He said cheerfully before hurrying to the party room after handing over his jacket. You turn and looked at Kain with a slight grin. "He's as hyper and happy as normal, isn't he?" You asked and Kain grins back. "Yep, you know it. I won't complain tonight since it is Christmas Eva after all." He said and chuckled a bit. You agreed with him. It was Christmas Eva after all, a good reason to be happy, cheerful and hyper. Truth was that even you were getting really hyper, it was just not showing yet. You then lead Kain into the party room, were everyone seemed to be having a good time.**

**Some people were dancing to the music. Others were talking happily to one another while drinking blood tablet blood. Others were playing the party games. "Hay, you want to go play that game." Kain asked you and pointed to a corner. You looked to where he was pointing and you blush slightly, knowing that the game is 7 minutes in heaven. Aido was there and when he saw you looking, he waved you over, telling you he wanted you to play with them. Kain ends up dragging you there when he sees you hesitate. he sits by Aido and sets you beside him and some random female vampire. **

**Aido then whispers in Kain's ear and the only words you can make out are Akatsuki and Ryo, so you know that he is talking about you and Kain. Kain then chuckles a bit and then whispers back, this time you hearing nothing. Aido and Kain both then chuckle a little and glace at you. 'Uh oh, this can't be good.' You thought then gulp. Some vampire boy spun the bottle and it just past you, landing on the girl sitting beside you. The couple leave and go into the closet for the known 7 minutes. The 7 minutes go by fast and the couple come out blushing and go back to their sets. Kain then spins the bottle and your heart nearly stops as it lands on you.**

**Aido chuckles while Kain grins at you. A few of the other vampires watch as Kain then pulls you into the closet and then locks the door from the inside so no one could barge in on you. You are blushing madly, knowing that you are alone, locked in a closet with Akatsuki Kain. "Hay Kyo, I'm really having fun tonight. Thanks for allowing me and Hanabusa here." He said with a smile as he stepped closer to you. "Speaking of you and Aido, what were you whispering to one another?" You ask and Kain takes one of your cheeks in his hand. "Oh, nothing, just family matters." He said then kissed you before you could say anymore.**

**You melted into the kiss and rapped your arms around his neck while he went around your waist. As you deepen the kiss you hear the clock struck midnight and you break apart to smile at each other. "Marry Christmas, Ryo." He said with a light kiss. "Marry Christmas, Kain." You said with a deeper kiss. The two of you continue like this until a few vampires break down the door to force you got so they could have there turn. **


	5. I Got Drunk and confessed,

**I Got Drunk and confessed **

* * *

**This one is a little different then the others. It's in the 2nd person.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**"Hay, ____-Chan. I want someone to go to the bar with me. Hanabusa is busy, so you want to go?" Akatsuki Kain asks you one night. You give him a kind of look. "I didn't know that you drank." You say and he shrugs at your comment. "I only go out to drink once in a while." You give him a shrug and a nod. "I don't drink though." You say, looking up at him. "That doesn't matter, nether does Hanabusa and he is the one that usually comes with me." You sigh and rub the back of your head. "Alright, as long as I don't have to drink." You say and he smiles at you. "Don't worry, you won't have to drink. I just want the company." **

**You walk to the bar with Akatsuki since you couldn't drive and Akatsuki wouldn't be able to drive since he was going to drink. When you got to the bar you could see a handful of other people. A lot of them seemed drunk, and you stayed at Akatsuki's side in case their drunk side got dangerous. You and Akatsuki sit opposite from each other in a booth and talk as you wait for someone to come and take your wonder. When Akatsuki finally got his beer, you asked him why he wanted _you_ to come with him. He shrugged again. "Well, like I said, Hanabusa was busy. No one else really had the time ether. So I asked you." He then took a sip of his beer. You found it kind of strange to see a vampire drinking beer. **

**It had been at least two hours and Akatskui had had about three more beers, so that made it four. You and Akatskui had agreed to leave soon, since it seemed that Akatskui was getting drunk. You had just went to the bathroom first. On your way back to Akatskui, who was wanting for you, someone grabbed your arm, stopping you. "Hay, beautiful. Why don't you come home with me and have some fun?" You turn your head and looked to see a really drunk man. "Hay, let go of me. Someone is waiting for me." You tell him as you try to pull away, but the man didn't let up (meaning let go). "Oh, playing hard to get? Well, this is going to be fun, he he he." The man started to laugh drunkenly. "Hay, no. Let go of me. Help." You yelled as you try to pull away from the man again. Although he seems to strong and continues to pull you somewhere. **

**Suddenly, Akatsuki pulled the man off you, looking really angry and a little drunk himself. "Don't you dare tough _____, you dirt scum." He said then pushed the man into the nearest wall. The man hit the wall hard enough to knock himself out. Then Akatsuki turns to you. "Are you OK, _____?" He asked and you saw concern in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Although we sound leave before a fight breaks out." You say, looking around. There were some people glaring at you two. Akatsuki agreed and you two left. **

**As you walked back to the school, you looked at Akatsuki. He was defiantly drunk. He wasn't swaying like most people did when they got drunk and his speech was normal to. You could tell he was drunk by his eye. The amber eyes looked hazy. You figured that he wouldn't remember what happened tonight. "Hay, _____-Chan, you look beatyful tonight." He said out of no where. You look at him and, even though his eyes are hazy, you can see some else in them, and you can tell that he meant what he saw. All of a sudden, he tips to the side, like he was starting to sway from all the beer he drank, but ended up pinning you to a near by wall. **

** "I'm sorry, _____-Chan. I really, really like you." He said as he brought his head close to you. Then he brought his head down and bit your neck. "Ahh." You cry out as you feel the pain from the bite. You can both feel and hear him drinking your blood, and it shocks you. As much as you know, this was the first time that Akatsuki had taken blood from any human. You didn't know if he ever drunk from other vampires, and you didn't think you wanted to know. "Akatsuki, stop." You say, feeling yourself getting weak. Although, he didn't seem to hear you. "Akatsuki Kain." You said his full name this time and it seemed to work, although at the same time he had already taken too much blood. The last thing you saw before you blacked out was Akatsuki's eyes full of worry and pain. **

**You slowly wake up in a large king sized bed. You realized you were in Akatsuki's room when you see him on the other side of the bed, sleeping. You then bring a hand up to your neck to feel it, but feel cloth instead. You look back at the sleeping vampire. 'He must have covered the wounds.' You think as you lay back down, still feeling tired. A minute or two later of not falling back to sleep, you hear the blankets shift and turn to see that Akatsuki was awake and looking at you. "So, you're finally wake." He said and put one of his hands on your cheeks. "Gomen. I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't. I Can't even remember how or why I did it. I really like you, ______, and I will never hurt you again." He said as he stroked your cheek. You smile softy at him, and he looks a little confused, considering what he did to you and now you were now smiling at him. "You already confessed to liking me before you bit me. And let me tell you something. I really like you to, Akatsuki." You say then give him a kiss on the lips. He looked shocked for a second, then smirked before giving you a kiss back. He then pulled you closer to him as you both fell back to sleep, in each others arms.**


	6. X No Title X

**Here's another one shot**

**

* * *

Day Classes were finally over and you walked to the Moon Dorms, tired from a hard day. Once There a few of the girls glared at you. Unlike them, you weren't a fan girl but you actully lived in the Moon Dorms. The thing with you was that you happened to be half human and half vampire. You mother was a noble vampire and your father was the human. In the begining the Headmaster wanted to put you in the Night Class, but you told him you wanted to be in the Day Class since your human side was stronger then your vampire side. You let out a yawn and payed no attention to the glaring girls. The girls were then getting more and more wild, Yuki trying to keep from getting pushed down. Zero was still nowhere in sight. Soon you took pitty on Yuki and yelled at the girls that pushed her. They backed off and Zero finally showed up. You heard some girls murmmer fat jokes about you, but you just Ignoring them. **

**The Moon gates finally opened and the girls got so wild that you even couldn't push past them so that you could get to the dorms. You'd have to wait until the Night Class had passed and the girls were gone. "O hiyo, ladys, how are you today." Aido said, starting his flirting and making the girls act up even more then they already were. Aido was about your best friend and, even if he was a year younger, he was taller then you. "Oh, hello Denyse." Aido said coming up to you and giving you a hug and nuzzed his head into your light brown hair, making ever girl glare at you. You knew that it was useless to struggle against him so you had no choice but to let him hug, and tease, you. "Hello, Aido, could you please let go of me. I want to go to my room." You said and squrmed a little. Aido just held on tighter and gave you his pouty face. "You don't like me, Denyse?" He said in you pouty voice. Before you could say anything back, Kain grabbed his cousin's shoulder. "Come on, Hanabusa. Leave Denyse alone and come to class.' He said and pulled Aido away from you and you blushed. "Thank-you Kain." You said before they walked on. You then make it through the gates and run into the Moon Dorms.**

**You finally get up to your room, which you shard with Rima. you would have killed yourself before sharing a room with Ruka. You wanted to go right to bed, but you had to do your homework before you could do that. You don't know how much time had past but you ended up falling alseep and the next thing you know is that a knock on the door wakes you up from a knock on the door. You get out of bed, knowing that the others would be back and thinking that it could be Rima and that you locked the door on her. Although instead of Rima it was Kain on the other side of the door. "Kain? What are you doing here? Where's Rima?" You asked and looked around, expecting to see your roommate somewhere while a light blush took over your face. "Well I just wanted to see you and as for Rima she is with Shiki right now and might be staying with him through the day." He answered and you let him in your room.**

**Kain then goes and sits on your bed, putting his hands down and leands back a little bit. You sigh, the blush on your face gone, and you go to sit beside the red headed vampire. You then look into his amber eyes with your hazel ones. "Kain, why are you really in here?" You asked, wanting the truth. This was the fisrt time that he had ever just come to visit you, so you knew that there was some reason behind it. Kain sighed then looked back into your eyes. "Hanabusa is being a pain in my neck (Auther note: A little ironic, don't you think ;) )so I was wondering if I could stay with you." He said and gave you a pouty look, which surprised you since you thought only Aido did that pouty thing. Although his look still got to you and you give him a smile and nod. He smiled and the smile made you mealt. "Thank-you, Denyse. You know for a half breed, you're not half bad." He said and gave you a little side hug, which got you blushing again. You have no idea what happened next, but you woke up the next day (more close to night) in Kain's arms. You were blushing, but smiling at the same time. You then relax and fall back to sleep. **


End file.
